


In the dark night

by ashka334



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:16:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashka334/pseuds/ashka334
Summary: Очень важно иметь того, к кому всегда хочется возвращаться





	In the dark night

_You're the moonlight, in the dark night_  
Dan Owen — Moonlight

Дверь отъезжает почти бесшумно, пропуская в жилой отсек свет из общего коридора. Гэбриэл двигается почти на ощупь, пытается ступать тихо, да и вообще издавать как можно меньше звуков. Время давным-давно перевалило за полночь и стремительно неслось к рассвету. Миссия затянулась, а тут еще и вылет задержался из-за погодных условий. Песчаная буря — такие себе условия для полетов.  
Свет зажигается сам, слишком неожиданно, и Рейес замирает в одном ботинке.

Она растрепанная, сонная, в распахнутом халате и одной тапочке на ноге. У него сердце щемит при одном взгляде на нее.   
— Гейб? — тянет Ангела, потирая глаза. — Ты вернулся?   
— Прости, не хотел тебя будить, — второй ботинок он стаскивает не особо аккуратничая.   
— Ничего, — она трясет головой, улыбается слабо. — Ты здесь.   
Ангела утыкается лбом в его грудь, прижимается сильнее, обнимая. У Гейба каждый раз перехватывает дыхание от этой ее доверчивой прямоты.   
— Эй, я только с дороги. Пыльный и вонючий, — она мотает головой, не отрываясь от него, щекотно бубнит что-то неразборчивое. — Тогда сделаем так.   
Гэбриэл поднимает ее на руки — она успевает только охнуть — и несет в ванную.   
Ангела клюет носом, опираясь на дверь, пока он принимает душ. Только, когда видит порез на плече, вся подрывается:  
— Ты ранен! Надо обработать и...  
— Ерунда, — он перехватывает ее руки. — Сейчас я заклею пластырем, а утром ты уже сделаешь всё, что пожелаешь. Хорошо?  
Она кивает, подает ему полотенце, сонно моргает, гипнотизируя взглядом порез, будто он от этого быстрее затянется или сам заклеится. Гейб наконец целует ее, прижимает к себе крепко. От нее пахнет чем-то тонким, едва уловимым, он никак не может понять.   
И за что ему это всё?

Ангела устраивает голову поудобнее у него на груди, медленно водит пальцами по коже, вырисовывая круги. Гейб накрывает ее одеялом, зная, что к утру она завернется в него вся. Она еще пытается что-то говорить, получается очень вяло и не связно. У нее слипаются глаза, он чувствует, как ресницы слегка щекочут кожу. Он гладит ее плечи, спину, всё, куда может дотянутся, не потревожив. Она ведь всегда ждет его, сколько сил хватает. Глупенькая. Вскоре ее дыхание выравнивается, становится более глубоким. Гейб улыбается, целует макушку и сам закрывает глаза. 

Они проспят утреннее совещание у Джека, потому что Гейб волевым решением отключит уведомления Афины. Он разберется со всем этим позже, а пока его личный лучик света крепко спит у него под боком.


End file.
